Eine Kleine
by mayurie
Summary: [Kano Shuuya x Reader]; walaupun tidak selamanya, paling tidak sekarang mereka bersama-sama dalam menghadapi dunia yang kejam ini.


_I'm truly so happy to have met you,_

 _Yet, as if it follows naturally, it's all so sad..._

 _Now, with painfully happy memories,_

 _I walk on toward the inevitable farewell..._

"[Name]-chan! Ayo cepat!"

"Ah, baik!" [Name] berkata sambil tersenyum saat melihat Kano yang baru saja memanggilnya dan anggota dari Mekakushi-dan lainnya—Kido, Seto, Mary-chan, Momo, dan Shintaro-san—di belakang laki-laki berambut pirang itu.

Hanya beberapa hari setelah dia bertemu dengan kelompok anak-anak bermata merah itu, tapi rasanya mereka semua seperti sudah kenal sejak dulu.

Kido yang selalu membuatkan makanan, Seto dan Mary yang selalu terlihat bersama, Kano dengan senyum khasnya yang misterius, dan Kisaragi bersaudara yang bertolak belakang—yang satunya NEET dan yang satunya lagi idol—satu sama lain. Dan tidak lupa, Ene yang selalu bisa memeriahkan suasana. Mereka semua seperti keluarga yang unik.

"Yah, roller coaster tadi menyenangkan ya!" kata Kano dengan senang, membuat Shintaro berwajah pucat saat dia mengingat wahana taman bermain yang dia panggil dengan "peti mati berjalan" itu.

"Tolong jangan bicarakan itu lagi…"

"Ahaha! Itu pertama kalinya aku pergi bersama teman ke taman bermain, jadi kurasa tidak buruk, Shintaro-san," ucap [Name] dengan senang.

"Lihat! [Name]-chan saja setuju!"

[Name] tersenyum senang.

Tapi walaupun begitu, dia bisa merasakan ada rahasia dari masing-masing anggota yang mereka sembunyikan, terkubur dalam-dalam di hati mereka masing-masing. Bahkan untuk Kano yang selalu tersenyum, rasanya hati perempuan berambut [hair color] itu seperti diperas saat dia tidak sengaja melihatnya—melihat perasaan di balik senyum laki-laki yang ceria itu dengan mata merahnya.

Tapi…akhirnya kita semua akan sampai disini lagi, pikir [Name] sambil menutup matanya. Entah bagaimana caranya dan dalam rute yang keberapa—

"Danchou, apa orang itu melihat ke arah kita? Yang berpakaian serba hitam itu."

"Itu tidak mungkin—kekuatanku membuat orang-orang tidak akan bisa menyadariku…"

—mereka semua kembali berjalan menuju akhir yang tidak bisa dihindari lagi.

(Dan aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk menyelamatkan mereka.)

 _If I'm going to just live taking someone else's place,_

 _Then it'd be better if I could just be a pebble_

 _That way, there'd be neither misunderstanding nor confusion,_

 _And then even you wouldn't know me..._

"Ayano-nee…"

[Name] terdiam membeku saat dia mendengarkan apa yang digumamkan oleh Kano dari mulutnya, tapi dia berusaha untuk tidak bergerak—laki-laki berambut pirang itu sedang tidur dengan bersender di bahu [Name], jadi dia tidak ingin membangunkan Kano. Karena Kano benar-benar lucu saat dia diam, pikir [Name] sambil tersenyum.

Tapi sekarang setelah dia mengatakan itu… Jujur saja, [Name] bingung harus apa.

Di rute sebelumnya—entah yang keberapa—Kano pernah menjelaskan kepadanya tentang "Ayano-nee" dan kematiannya, dan bahkan di suatu rute dia pernah bertemu dengan "kakak" dari ketiga anggota awal Mekakushi-dan.

Dan langsung saja, dia sadar posisinya dalam pikiran Kano.

Entah disengaja atau tidak, dia sudah mengambil posisi Ayano di mata Kano. Dan rasanya setiap Kano memandangnya dengan senang, laki-laki berambut pirang itu membayangkan sesuatu yang lain—tentu saja dia tahu Kano punya rasa sayang yang besar ke Ayano—tapi tentu saja dia tidak bisa mengatakan ini dengan keras, atau Kano akan membencinya.

(Karena tidak ada—tidak ada sama sekali—orang yang bisa menggantikan posisi seorang Tateyama Ayano di hati Kano Shuuya—)

"—no-nee…?"

[Name] berkedip, sebelum kembali tersenyum dan menyapa, "Kano-kun, selamat pagi."

Andai saja mereka tidak bertemu, tidak membuat memori-memori yang membuat [Name] tersenyum lebar dengan pipi merona saat mengingatnya—

"A-Ah! [Name]…!" teriak Kano kaget, langsung melompat dari sofa tempat mereka berdua bersantai. "Apa kamu mendengar…yang tadi…?"

—andai saja dia tidak punya rasa aneh seperti kupu-kupu yang ingin terbang bebas di perutnya setiap dia melihat Kano Shuuya, dia bisa menghindari rasa salah paham dan semua kebingungan ini, dan bahkan dia tidak akan mengenal Kano. Dan Kano akan tetap memasang topengnya, menyembunyikan dirinya yang sebenarnya.

"Hm? Tadi apa?" tanya [Name] bingung.

"O-Oh…bukan apa-apa…"

(Tapi dia juga punya topengnya sendiri.)

 _What I want is just for you to hear all of my thoughts,_

 _Yet I lie and say I have secrets I can't tell anyone_

 _I'm so much more spineless than you seem to think me,_

 _So why? Why? Why?_

Kano selalu senang saat dia bersama dengan [Surname] [Name].

Entah hanya untuk duduk dan berbicara berdua di markas rahasia Mekakushi-dan, atau pergi bersama dalam perjalanan menuju supermarket, membeli apa yang dibutuhkan Kido untuk memasak makan malam. Rasanya dia bisa mempercayai [Name].

"Kano-kun? Apa ada yang salah?" tanya [Name] bingung. "Kamu melamun."

Kano berkedip, topengnya jatuh sesaat sebelum dia memasangnya kembali. "Fufu, apa [Name] khawatir tentangku? Itu benar-benar menyenangkan hatiku!"

[Name] tersenyum. "Aku senang bisa membuat Kano-kun senang."

Kano selalu senang saat dia bersama [Surname] [Name]—karena dia adalah mataharinya, yang menyinari kegelapannya saat dia terpuruk dan selalu menyemangatinya walaupun saat laki-laki berambut pirang memperlakukannya dengan buruk.

(Misalnya di rute sebelumnya, dimana perempuan berambut [hair color] itu mengatakan kalau dia merasa seperti pengganti Ayano-nee—)

Seperti dia yang selalu mendengarkan semua masalah milik [Name], Kano juga ingin memberitahu semua masalah yang dia punya kepada perempuan berambut [hair color] itu.

Tapi tentu saja, itu tidak mungkin terjadi.

Karena hampir semua yang dia katakan hanyalah kebohongan belaka—aku baik-baik saja, aku tidak memikirkan apa-apa—dan rahasia yang dia punya terlalu besar bebannya untuk dibagikan kepada orang lain, apalagi [Name].

Bohong. Bohong. Bohong. Kano Shuuya hanya bisa bersembunyi di balik topengnya, dan berlagak seperti badut yang ceria walau sebenarnya dia penakut dan pengecut dan semua yang tidak pantas untuk [Name]—

(Jadi, kenapa mataharinya selalu menyinari tanaman yang busuk dari akarnya ini?)

 _To have everlasting sorrows and open seams, but also you;_

 _How happy I would be to smile and say, "It was for the best"..._

 _Everything before me seems to blur and melt;_

 _A flood of miracles wouldn't be enough..._

 _Because you called my name..._

Bagaimana bersyukurnya seorang Kano Shuuya karena [Surname] [Name] ada di sisinya—itu adalah sesuatu yang tidak bisa dikatakannya. Entah walau saat sedih dan lelah akan semua ini, Kano yakin semuanya akan baik-baik saja bersama [Name].

"Tidak, tidak, tidak…!" Kano bisa [Name] yang terbelak setelah melihat luka tembak di perutnya—dikirimkan oleh "Kuroha" yang sekarang masih ada di depannya—dan perempuan itu hanya bisa fokus dengan bagaimana merahnya darah dan warna mata mereka yang dikatakan mempunyai kekuatan itu warnanya sama—merah darah. "Kano-kun! Kano! Kano Shuuya, jangan berani-berani mati di tempat seperti ini, kamu dengar aku!?"

Pandangannya mulai buram dan lingkaran-lingkaran hitam muncul di tepi penglihatannya. Kano berkedip untuk menghilangkan semua itu dan melihat ke arah [Name] yang terlihat akan menangis—aah, dia memang tidak bisa membahagiakan satu orang pun, masih seorang anak kecil yang pengecut—

"Tidak papa Shuuya—kamu akan baik-baik saja. Aku akan—"

"Mau kemana kamu memangnya, Ojou-chan?"

Laki-laki serba hitam itu menyeringai dengan lebar—dan semua insting Kano menyuruhnya untuk lari, lari, dan lari, lari dari predator yang sedang mengintai—lalu dia ingat kalau [Name] masih memegang tangannya erat dengan wajah yang sekarang basah dengan air mata. Dan dia harus melindunginya.

(Karena dia adalah mataharinya, dan tanaman tidak akan bisa hidup tanpa mataharinya—)

"[N-Name]…l-lari…" Kano bergumam, mengeratkan genggaman tangannya dan membuat [Name] berpaling dari Kuroha. Dia bisa melakukan ini—dia bisa melindungi seseorang yang berharga baginya.

[Name] terbelak dan menggeleng, tanda tidak setuju dengan rencananya. "Shuuya…!"

"Cepat lari, [Name]! Pergi dari sini, jangan pedulikan—uhuk, uhuk…!" Kano melepaskan pegangan tangan [Name] untuk menutupi mulutnya saat dia batuk.

"Aah—kisah cinta yang tragis, seperti di opera yang dulu pernah kuketahui," gumam Kuroha sambil memainkan pistol di tangannya. "Romeo dan Juliet, Macbeth—mungkin kehidupan kalian saat ini adalah karya Shakespeare yang selalu berakhir dengan tragis, ya? Sungguh kasihan—atau mungkin tidak."

"[Name], cepat…! Aku akan menghambatnya—Agh!?" Kano memegang perutnya dengan kesakitan, dan [Name] langsung melihat Kuroha yang menginjakkan kakinya di perut Kano dengan senang.

"Kamu tidak bisa menghambatku, pembohong," Kano terbelak dan seringai Kuroha bertambah lebar. "Dan kamu tidak bisa menyelamatkan siapa-siapa."

"J-Jangan…!"

BANG! BANG!

Kano hanya bisa menatap dengan tidak berdaya, menatap perempuan berambut [hair color] yang mata [eye color]nya menatapnya balik dengan kekosongan yang tidak cocok di matanya, dengan lubang masuk peluru di dadanya.

Dan selama ini semua terus bertanya kenapa dia tidak pernah mengakui perasaannya pada [Surname] [Name].

(Karena dia terkutuk, dan semua yang terlibat dengannya selalu terlibat dalam suatu masalah yang tidak bisa dia cegah—)

Padahal dia sudah berusaha menjauhkan diri darinya, tapi tentu saja dia tidak bisa menjauh saat mendengar namanya dipanggil dengan sedemikian halusnya, dan membuat Kano Shuuya yakin bahwa bahkan keajaiban yang luar biasa tidak akan bisa menggantikan senyumannya, bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja—

"Shuu…ya…"

"[NAME]—!"

(Tapi sebenarnya tidak.)

 _If you're just going to lose your place and wander,_

 _I thought, maybe someone could substitute..._

 _Now, with meager, obvious feigned ignorance,_

 _I'm sure we'll laugh together as it repeats..._

"Ayano-san."

"[Name]-chan," Ayano berkata sambil tersenyum kecil, menatap perempuan berambut [hair color] berwajah terkejut di depannya. "Lama tidak bertemu, ya?"

[Name] terdiam, sebelum dia berkata, "Nn, lama tidak bertemu."

(Karena [Name] sebenarnya sudah bertemu Ayano lama sebelum dia bertemu Kano dan mereka adalah kenalan—tidak cukup dekat untuk dipanggil teman.)

"…Shuuya senang bersama denganmu."

Tik.

Tok.

Tik.

Tok.

"Sepertinya begitu ya," Ayano tersenyum tipis, membuat [Name] menggigit bibirnya dengan penuh pikiran, penasaran apa yang dipikirkan perempuan berambut hitam di depannya.

"Aku tidak keberatan."

[Name] berkedip dan memiringkan kepalanya, tidak tahu apa yang dimaksud oleh Ayano.

(Atau lebih tepatnya dia hanya pura-pura tidak tahu—)

"Menggantikan posisiku di pandangan Shuuya."

[Name] membuka mulutnya, sebelum ragu-ragu dan menutupnya kembali. Dia kembali menggigit bibirnya dengan lebih keras kali ini, dan Ayano kembali mengatakan sesuatu sebelum perempuan berambut [hair color] itu menggigit bibirnya sampai berdarah.

"Aku menghilang begitu saja, dan hanya berputar-putar di tempat ini, menunggu dan menunggu—"

"Dan itu membuatku berpikir kalau aku bisa menggantikan seorang Tateyama Ayano di dalam hati Shuuya?" tanya [Name] tidak percaya. "Tolong, kamu pasti juga tidak percaya dengan itu, Ayano-san."

"Tapi sudah terbukti."

"Tidak ada yang bisa menggantikanmu di hati Shuuya—tidak ada."

(Hanya bisa menggantikan sosokmu sebagai seseorang yang penting, tapi Tateyama Ayano akan selalu ada di hati Kano Shuuya, seberapa kuat pun [Surname] [Name] ingin membuat Shuuya hanya menatapnya dan bukan membayangkan seseorang yang lain setiap dia melihatnya—)

"Tapi kamu bisa berusaha."

[Name] tertawa pahit.

"Itu saja tidak cukup."

Ayano tersenyum sedemikian rupa yang membuat [Name] merasa perempuan itu tahu lebih banyak dari apa yang dia katakan.

(Karena perempuan berambut hitam itu tahu, keduanya akan mendapatkan kebahagiaan mereka nantinya.)

Dan saat [Name] kembali berkedip, pemandangan kelas dengan satu meja yang diberi vas bunga menghilang, digantikan dengan laki-laki berambut pirang yang menatapnya dari atas dengan khawatir dan membuat [Name] sadar kalau dia sedang ada di posisi tidur.

"[Name]-chan, kamu mengkhawatirkanku!" kata Kano dengan topengnya terpasang kuat. "Pingsan tiba-tiba seperti itu…"

[Name] tersenyum. "Ahaha, maaf membuatmu khawatir Kano-kun, tapi aku baik-baik saja."

(Hanya sebuah ketidaksadaran yang dipaksakan, dan dia hanya bisa tertawa dan terus tertawa.)

 _As much as I vow, as much as I pray, I have miserable dreams,_

 _Where little distortions someday gulp you up for good..._

 _I'm countless times more worthless than you seem to think me,_

 _So why? Why? Why?_

Seberapa banyak pun dia berjanji, ataupun berdoa kepada yang ada di atas—dia selalu punya mimpi buruk yang tidak akan pernah hilang.

"—nee!"

Kano terbelak dengan tangan terulur seperti akan menggapai sesuatu, sebelum melihat [Name] yang memegang kain basah di sebelahnya dengan kaget.

"Kano-kun….?"

Kano baru sadar kalau dia menangis setelah [Name] mengusap air mata di pipinya dengan hati-hati.

"A-Ahaha," Kano tertawa kecil. "Kamu melihat wajah memalukanku, [Name]-chan."

"Tolong tidak usah bicara dulu—kamu demam, Kano-kun," [Name] berkata sambil menaruh kain basah yang sudah diperasnya di baskom ke atas dahi Kano. "Kido sudah memasakkan bubur. Apa kamu punya selera makan?"

"Ah…aku makan nanti saja," jawab Kano.

Melihat perempuan berambut [hair color] di depannya, Kano menutup matanya dengan erat saat sosok itu digantikan oleh perempuan berambut hitam yang selalu tersenyum di matanya. Karena demam ini, rasanya ilusi yang selalu dia bayangkan makin lama makin tidak karuan.

(Dan sebenarnya dia hanya ingin Ayano-neenya kembali dan mengatakan kalau semuanya akan baik-baik saja—)

"Kano-kun kuat, jadi pasti kamu bisa sembuh dengan cepat. Tidak perlu khawatir." Kano tidak tahu wajah apa yang dipasangnya, tapi pasti wajahnya cukup mengundang simpati sampai [Name] harus menenangkannya dengan kata-kata seperti itu.

"Tentu saja! Aku akan sembuh bahkan sebelum kamu keluar dari ruangan ini, [Name]-chan," Kanp tersenyum lebar.

(Padahal seperti yang dia selalu katakan dalam hati, dia hanya seorang anak lemah yang penakut dan pengecut dan semua hal buruk dan seharusnya [Name] bisa mendapatkan yang lebih baik daripada seorang Kano Shuuya—)

"Kenapa...?"

"Kano-kun?" [Name] bertanya dengan bingung, tidak mengerti apa yang ditanyakan oleh Kano.

(Tapi Kano punya perasaaan aneh yang mengatakan kalau [Name] sebenarnya tahu maksudnya.)

"Kenapa?" tanya Kano lagi, kali ini lebih jelas dari sebelumnya, dan [Name] mengeluarkan senyuman pahit yang belum pernah dilihat oleh Kano sebelumnya.

"Hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan, Shuuya."

(Kenapa kamu terus bersama orang sepertiku?)

(Karena saat kusadari, aku sudah memberikan hatiku kepadamu, dan kamu masih menyimpan hatimu dalam-dalam, jauh dari jangkauanku.)

Please, for these nights I'll never, ever make it through,

May these days never end, where you hold my hand and say we will...

To vividly color even my closed eyelids,

What can I possibly do?

Is it all right if I call your name?

Dia tidak mengatakannya pada [Name] di saat mereka bertemu, tapi Ayano melihat semua interaksi yang dilakukan perempuan itu ke Kano sejak dia masuk ke Mekakushi-dan—yang didirikannya, dan yang diteruskan oleh "adik-adiknya"—sampai saat mereka berdua kembali bertemu.

Dan Ayano merasa hangat saat melihat senyuman yang terpasang di wajah Tsubomi, Shuuya, dan Kousuke saat mereka berinteraksi dengan [Surname] [Name].

(Terutama dengan Shuuya, karena senyuman tulus yang jarang dilihatnya itu adalah sesuatu yang paling memuaskan dan bisa membuatmu merasa seperti terbang saat kamu berhasil memasangnya di wajah seorang Kano Shuuya.)

Tentu saja, Ayano merindukan adik-adiknya—tanggung jawabnya—yang ditinggalkan sebagai tugas oleh ibunya dan yang dia sayangi dengan sepenuh hatinya dan tidak tergantikan oleh apapun.

Tapi tidak banyak yang bisa dilakukan orang mati selain mengamati dan memperhatikan.

Setelah dia mengorbankan dirinya demi kebahagiaan—kebahagiaan Shintaro, Takane-senpai, Haruka-senpai, dan adik-adiknya—milik orang lain, akhirnya Ayano sadar betapa berharganya momen bahagia yang dia bagi dengan Tsubomi, Shuuya, dan Kousuke.

(Dan bagaimana dia berharap waktu bisa berhenti di saat mereka masih bersenang-senang bersama sebagai sebuah keluarga yang bahagia—)

Sekarang, yang bisa dilakukan oleh Ayano hanyalah menutup matanya dan membayangkan momen-momen bahagia itu, membayangkan apa yang dia bisa lakukan kalau saja dia tidak mengorbankan dirinya dan berada bersama mereka sekarang.

"Kebahagiaan itu agak aneh, jadi kuharap kalian bisa menghargai hari esok."

(Aku harap kalian bisa menghargai setiap momen bahagia kalian, karena bisa saja besok kalian akan menyesali tindakan yang tidak kalian lakukan.)

 _In that moment I was born into the world,_

 _I screamed and wailed, "I want to disappear"..._

 _Ever since then, I'd been searching,_

 _For the one I'd someday meet,_

 _For you..._

 _"Kamu anak sialan! Pasti kamu mengadu ke tetangga kita kan!? Ayo mengaku!"_

 _"Okaa-san, sakit—"_

 _"Aku hanya ingin yang terbaik untuk kamu! Kamu anak tidak tahu terima kasih—!"_

 _Kano hanya bisa menutup matanya dan berusaha untuk menghiraukan rasa sakit dari pukulan ibunya yang terus berbicara dan hanya menerimanya—_

 _(Karena ibunya pantas kecewa dengannya dan pasti dia yang salah—karena yang ingin Shuuya lakukan sekarang hanyalah menghilang dari dunia ini agar dia tidak menyusahkan dan mengecewakan ibunya.)_

 _"Dunia ini tidak seperti buku cerita dimana kamu bisa bahagia selamanya! Ibu melakukan ini untuk mengajarkanmu itu, Shuuya…"_

 _Rasanya aneh dipanggil dengan namanya dan dipeluk erat penuh kasih sayang oleh orang yang beberapa menit yang lalu sudah memukulinya sampai memar, tapi kata-kata ibunya mengingatkan Shuuya pada sebuah buku cerita dongeng yang dulu dibacakan ibunya sebelum tidur—kisah "The Boy Who Cried Wolf"._

"Kano-kun?" Kano berkedip, lepas dari memorinya dan menatap [Name] yang terlihat bingung. "Kamu melamun…dan terlihat kesakitan…"

"Ah? Begitukah?" tanya Kano sambil tersenyum. "Aku baik-baik saja, [Name]-chan!"

[Name] terlihat tidak percaya, tapi hanya menerima dan mengangguk. "Kalau kamu bilang begitu, Kano-kun."

Kano menyeringai, dan bangun dari sofa. [Name] melihatnya dengan seksama sebelum dia ikut berdiri dan melihat Kano sambil tersenyum senang.

(Karena mereka sudah sampai dalam hubungan dimana mereka tidak perlu kata-kata untuk mengerti satu sama lain.)

"Aku senang bisa bertemu denganmu—dengan semuanya disini, Kano-kun," [Name] berkata sambil tersenyum senang. "Semuanya menyenangkan."

"Eeh? [Name]-chan, kamu merusak momen diam ini dengan bicara!"

"Ahaha, maaf, maaf."

(Sudah dia temukan—orang yang paling berharga di dunia ini baginya. Orang satu-satunya.)

 _To have everlasting sorrows and open seams, but also you;_

 _How happy I would be to smile and say, "It was for the best"..._

 _Everything before me seems to blur and dissolve;_

 _A flood of miracles wouldn't be enough..._

 _Because you called my name..._

 _Is it all right if I call your name?_

[Name] selalu memandang Kano dari kejauhan.

Entah tertarik dengan fisiknya atau yang lain, secara refleks dia selalu memandang Kano dan memperhatikan laki-laki berambut pirang itu.

"[Name]-chan, apa ada sesuatu di wajahku? Atau pesonaku begitu menawannya sampai kamu tidak bisa berpaling?" Kano berkata sambil menyeringai.

[Name] berkedip. "Ah…maaf, Kano-kun. Aku hanya sedang memikirkan sesuatu."

Kano memandangnya dengan penasaran, membuat [Name] tersenyum. Rasanya senang melihat Kano seperti ini, ekspresinya tulus tanpa topeng apapun.

Walaupun mereka selalu terjebak di dalam pengulangan waktu yang tidak berhenti-berhenti—entah sudah rute keberapa ini—tapi [Name] sangat bersyukur bisa bertemu dengan Mekakushi-dan—terutama Kano—dan menghabiskan waktu penuh ingatan yang menyenangkan.

"Aku senang bisa bertemu denganmu, Shuuya."

(Dunianya menjadi lebih berwarna.)

Kano tahu kalau saat perempuan berambut [hair color] itu memanggilnya "Shuuya", dia serius tentang apa yang dia katakan—itu, atau dia ingin melihat reaksi Kano saat dipanggil Shuuya.

(Bukan berarti dia akan serius saat menjawab pertanyaannya.)

"Ini lagi, [Name]-chan? Aku tahu itu," jawab Kano sambil menyeringai. "Aku juga senang!"

"Benarkah itu?" [Name] bertanya, matanya berubah merah untuk sesaat sebelum kembali menjadi warna [eye color] yang selalu Kano pandang tepat di mata saat mereka berdua berbicara—tanda kalau dia sama sekali tidak takut dengan kemampuan [Name].

Saat pertama kali mereka bertemu, [Surname] [Name] adalah seorang yang, Kano kutip, 'kutu buku pendiam' yang dijauhi oleh teman-temannya karena entah kenapa bisa selalu mengetahui maksud asli mereka.

 _"Kamu [Surname] [Name] kan?"_

 _"…memangnya kenapa?"_

Kano merasa kasihan saat melihatnya. Mata hitam karena kurang tidur dan tubuh kurus yang membuat dia terlihat lemah. Tapi Kano tahu lebih baik.

Mereka sudah melakukan penelitian saat pertama kali mendengar berita tentang [Name], seorang anak SMA yang bisa mendengar pikiranmu—atau itulah yang dipromosikan berita atau iklan itu. Kalau Kano tidak salah, dulu dia terkenal sebagai peramal SMA yang sedang naik daun.

Tentu saja, itu semua berhasil karena kekuatan matanya—Seeing Eyes. [Name] bisa melihat isi hati orang lain dari mata mereka. Saat pertama kali bertemu, mereka berdua sama sekali tidak melihat mata satu sama lain.

(Karena yang satu takut dijauhi, dan yang satunya takut topengnya akan lepas.)

 _Kano tersenyum. "Aku datang dari organisasi dengan orang-orang sepertimu! Bergabunglah dengan kami, dan kamu pasti akan bahagia!"_

 _"Itu terdengar benar-benar mencurigakan."_

 _"Ahaha! Memang benar!"_

Tapi lihatlah mereka sekarang. [Name] sudah ceria dan ramah, dan Kano selalu ada di sampingnya. Walaupun banyak hal yang menghalangi mereka berdua, mereka tetap menempel kuat seperti lem.

Mungkin Kano Shuuya dulunya anak yang takut mengecewakan ibunya dan selalu bersembunyi di balik topengnya.

Mungkin [Surname] [Name] dulunya pendiam dan tidak punya teman karena tidak bisa mengendalikan kekuatan matanya—dan juga masih sedih karena meninggalnya kakak laki-lakinya di tempat itu.

(Okaa-san…aku merindukanmu.)

(An-chan, aku ingin bersamamu lagi.)

Tapi tidak papa.

(Terima kasih atas segalanya.)

(Aku tidak akan melupakan An-chan.)

Karena pada akhirnya, kedua jiwa yang tersesat ini menemukan satu sama lain, dan mereka bahagia sekarang. Mungkin tidak selamanya, tapi mereka bahagia sekarang.

(Aku senang bisa bertemu denganmu.)

Dan itulah yang terpenting, pikir Ayano. Kebahagiaan mereka berdua.

 _"[Surname] [Name]-chan! Ayolah, bergabung dengan kami, Mekakushi-dan!"_

 _"Tidak terima kasih, Kano Shuuya-san."_

Mungkin mereka tidak tahu, tapi dari panggilan nama mereka masing-masing pada saat itu, cerita mereka berdua dimulai.

((Karena kamu sudah memanggil namaku.))

めでたし、めでたし。

* * *

 **A/N: Kembali lagi bersama Ayame di fandom Kagerou Project, dan kali ini saya membawakan cerita untuk para penggemar Kano Shuuya-kun di luar sana! Berterima kasihlah #plakk #himedere-mode-on**

 **Ini jelas angst (mungkin) yang diakibatkan oleh Hibike! Euphonium ep. 12 atau mungkin stres berat karena banyak tugas dengan deadline yang singkat, tapi yang lebih penting lagi adalah menyenangkan hati para reader sekalian dan memuaskan hasrat kuat yang muncul dari dalam diri author untuk menulis cerita angst sebanyak-banyaknya #winkwink**

 **Yah mengesampingkan itu semua dan meninggalkan mood tidak jelas yang entah kenapa tiba-tiba datang dan pergi, semoga kalian semua menyukai cerita ini! Jangan lupa tinggalkan review kalian dan tolong bilang kalau ada typo karena ini full diketik dalam hp (kecuali A/N ini) #tehepero**

 **Semoga harimu menyenangkan! (yah, kalau kalian membaca A/N ini. kalau tidak... tidak apa-apa)**


End file.
